Stubborn Love
by pennsatuckies
Summary: [ Overgron fic ] We found wonderland. You and I got lost in it. And life was never worse but never better, in wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**  
>I was in the mood to start and write an Overgron fic [finally]. I've had this idea for 2 years now, but never had enough inspiration to write the entire chapter. After two years of 'I'll do it next week', I finally decided to write it two days ago. So, here you go.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A deep sigh escapes my lips as I undress myself, time to get into my comfortable pjs, go to bed and go home tomorrow. I can't wait to see my family, friends and Arthur again. Once I have my pjs on I look over to the 'Lucky' dress that's laying on my bed. I love that dress so much, and it's so special to me. I smile as I put my hand on the dress. It feels like the memories make their way back into my head.<p>

"_So.. I guess this is it…_" I look over my shoulder to see Chord coming my way, with a sad, disappointed face. He used to be this excited goofball, but ever since Ryan told him this was his first and last season, he had somehow lost his happiness and goofiness.

"_Chord…_" I sigh, turning around and walking over to him. It hurts me to see him like this. "_Don't be sad…_" I whisper, putting my hand on his shoulder, sitting down on the bed. I put my hand on the place next to me. "_Come sit next to me_."

It takes him a few seconds to realize what I just said and to sit down next to me. "_Di, I'm not in the mood to talk… It's really sweet, but I just can't talk about it right now..."_ He mumbles, sitting down next to me. "_I just lost everything I had… I lost everything, Di! I lost my job, my life. They ditched me like I'm some kind of dir…_"

I won't let him finish his sentence. I won't let him think about himself like that. "_Chord, stop it. I know getting fired is horrible, but there's no need to talk about yourself like that. You're still the same, extremely talented, handsome, blonde goofball you were the first day on set… You'll always be that person, to me, Chord._" I whisper, patting his back, trying to comfort him in some way. "Never _talk about yourself like that. Never. Glee is not worth that, neither is Ryan. You're better than that. You're better than all of us._"I take a short pause to take a deep breath and to look him in the eye. I want him to believe my words. "_You don't need Glee to make it in this world, Chord. I believe in you and so do your fans, and friends, and family, and so many more people_" I whisper, still looking him in the eye and nodding my head, to make sure he knows I'm serious.

It stays quiet for a few, comfortable seconds, before he pulls me into a tight hug. "_I love you, Di._" He mumbles, pressing his face against my shoulder, breathing heavily. I nod at his words and hold him close, my hand on his back to pat him every now and then.

"_Right back at ya._" I'm not sure how I'm going to survive the seasons without Chord, even though I've only had one season with him. He made coming to set so much fun, with his crazy ideas and songs. I love my fellow cast members too, but they're so opposed. They're just nothing like me. When Chord came to set I immediately knew I had found that one person, that one person that gets me. That one person that's just as crazy and dumb at some moments. That person that has the exact same humor and point of view on many things. Whenever one of us made a joke, the other one was always the one to laugh the loudest, while others were looking at us like we just escaped from a mental hospital. He wouldn't change for anyone or anything, which is what I admire a lot. I know it's hard not to try to change anything in this world. People are always looking for perfection.

Here I am, Dianna Agron, sitting in my hotel room with my co-star, trying to comfort him and trying to hold back my tears. Why do I cry so easily? I don't have the right to cry. I didn't get fired and I didn't lose everything. The only one that has the right to cry, is Chord, but even he is staying strong, so why would I even cry?

The both of us sigh as we finally let go of our long and meaningful hug. And again there's a comfortable silence. I usually hate silences, because they make me feel like I've done something completely wrong, but this time, it doesn't feel like it.

The tour starts to replay in my head, like some sort of fast movie. I close my eyes for a few seconds and relive all the good moments, but mostly all the times we've performed Lucky. Lucky was our thing. Before the episode aired it was our dirty little secret, and afterwards, it was the entire fandom's dirty little secret. We never expected the fans to love both the song, and us so much. I remember going home with a big smile on my face because Ryan told us Lucky was in the top charts. Or that time Ryan told us he had changed his mind and didn't want Sam and Kurt to be a couple, but Sam and Quinn, because he saw that one spark between us. He was right. There was a spark, a huge one. We loved working with each other, which showed off in an amazing chemistry and wonderful scenes, and even an entire fandom dedicated to the both of us as co-stars. I also remember sitting in my room, all by myself, because I was too depressed to talk to anyone after Alex cheated on me. I still remember the amount of times I had to yell 'leave me alone' at the door because I didn't want to see, speak or explain to anyone. I really wasn't in the mood to explain the entire situation to the entire world. I didn't even allow my mom to come inside, which I regret. But then Chord showed up on my door, playing Lucky outside of my window with his guitar in hand. At first I was too stubborn to walk over to my window, but after he kept repeating and repeating the song, which was the cutest thing ever, I decided to walk over to see what was happening. There he stood, with his guitar in his hands and a big smile on his face, singing and playing Lucky all over again. It felt so movie-ish. It felt like I fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland. It felt perfect. I love to relive that very moment, because it makes me realize how lucky I am to have a man like this in my crazy life.

God, I'm going to miss that goofball so much.

I open my eyes to see Chord looking at me, like I just collapsed on the floor and fainted for hours, I'm pretty sure I didn't, because I'm still sitting here on the bed.

"_What's up?_"He whispers, with a husky voice. I remember that one time he told me I was at my best and most beautiful when I was quiet and daydreaming. Well, I guess I must be gorgeous at the moment.

A deep sigh escapes my lips as I look up to him with a soft smile. "_I don't know… I guess-I guess I just realized I'm going to miss you… A lot…_" I mumble, fighting back my tears. Why do I always have to be the one that can never say goodbye? Why do I always seem to find it so hard to see people leave? I've always been like that. Whenever my mom left for work I was the one sobbing with my face against the closed door. I don't even want to think about the mess I was when my dad left my mom. I hate goodbye's, because they're forever to me. I hate forever even more, it makes me feel so uncomfortable. What does forever even mean?

"_Aw, Di. I'm going to miss you too, even more!_" He whispers, pulling me closer and nodding at me.

That's it, that's the breaking point. I'm not sure if it's the way he's holding me, or his puppy blue, grayish eyes looking into mine. Whatever it is, it broke me.

The soft skin of his fingers softly wipes my tears away, not like it's really working cause new ones keep replacing the old ones. I'm such a mess.

"_Oh man, I'm sorry_." I sniff softly, wiping my own tears away as well. It isn't really working to look up to his teary eyes, it makes it even worse. As I look away for a few seconds I can hear a sniff and feel a face buried against my neck and shoulder. Chord…

Here I go again.

I look at Chord, whose face if pressed against my neck, and start crying again. I wrap my arms around him and before I can even blink he wraps his arms around me too.

Here we are, sobbing like babies in each other's arms like who knows what happened, trying to comfort each other, while we can't even comfort ourselves.

I'm not the one to cry around everyone. I'll only cry if I'm comfortable enough to cry around you. I just don't want strangers, or other people, to see my weaknesses and come too close. Because I know they'll use it against me at one time. But there's something about Chord that makes me trust him. I somehow feel like my weaknesses are his weaknesses too. Maybe that's why the both of us are crying right now.

I'm sure the both of us realize that this doesn't have to be a goodbye forever. We're both people that will take every opportunity to catch up, so I'm trying hard not to worry about that. The thing is, that we won't be able to see each other every day again. The Glee cast is one big, yet little, family, a little family in which everyone is welcome, but not allowed to leave. If you leave Glee, we will still stalk your ass off, just like a real family would. We'll still call you every once a week, to check if you're doing OK. The hard thing about seeing people leave is the fact that you probably won't be able to see their faces on a daily base again. You'll only hear their voice once a week, but that's it. If you're lucky enough, they'll visit set once a month, but that's it. You're barely able to meet up, because either you, or the person you want to catch up with, is too busy to even function. Maybe that's why we're always so sensitive when it comes to people leaving our little family. We're afraid to lose them forever. Because we all know that once a week becomes once a month, once a month becomes once a half year, once a half year becomes once a year, and it keeps going, till you end up with forever. And we don't want that to happen, nor does the other person, yet we all know it will, eventually. That's exactly why we don't want Glee to end forever, we all know that would mean the end of our little family, eventually. All of us will move on with movies, concerts, books, or whatever, and it will be so hard to have a reunion or just randomly meet up again.

_"I won't- I won't let go of you, Chord_." I sob, pressing my head against his and holding a tight grip of his back. If I could lock us in this hotel room, I would, just to make sure we won't ever lose contact. But that'd be extremely creepy and weird. I'm not that big of a psycho.

"_Me neither_." He whispers, lifting his head a bit, as far as I can feel.

A few seconds later I can feel his fingers under my chin, lifting my head, so we can look each other right in the eye, which gives me a wonderful feeling down there in my stomach.

"_Promise me to take care of yourself, lady. I know you have this thing for risky situations, but keep yourself safe._" His fingers keep supporting my head not to fall back down again as I nod a bit, blinking a few times.

"_As long as you keep yourself safe too.._" I whisper, looking at the tears that are still on his cheeks, knowing mine are still on mine too.

The both of us nod at each other. Nothing more than a simple nod was needed, to make each other know that our words were meant. I still remember one of the first days on set, in which I promised him to take care of him if he needed me, turns out he had to take care of me instead, back when I was a mess. We became even better friends after the entire Alex-circus drama. It made us realize how important and special our friendship was.

A little smile appears on my face as soon as I realize how sweet this moment is. It would've been the perfect movie scene, or the perfect Sam and Quinn scene, but no, it's us, Chord and I. Which makes it even more perfect, to me.

My finger slowly slides over his cheeks to wipe his tears away. I know both of us are still really sensitive so it wouldn't take much for us to start crying again. Deep inside I'm praying we won't start crying again, cause I'm not sure if I would be able to survive it.

"_It's really weird to see you cry, you know. I know it sounds weird, but I've never even seen you cry. Well, I did see you cry in front of a camera, but not like… For real…"_ I mumble softly, still wiping the tears off his cheeks. "_But it's cute… I love to see a man show his true feelings. I love to see a man cry, knowing he's allowed to cry."_

A small smile appears on his face as he puts his fingers on mine and slowly pulls my hand away from his head. "_Well, maybe that says something…_" He whispers, moving his head closer to mine and looking me right in the eye as he gently presses his lips against mine.

Dear god.

I don't know where this sudden frustration and horniness came from, but I can't even control my body anymore. My left hand clutches his hair as I press my lips roughly back against his.

The both of us seem to fight for dominance, even though we're not dominant at all, and for once in my life, I seem to be the winning one. His lips minimize as he puts his hands on my waist.

We've been waiting for a moment like this for so long. I just know both of us have been waiting for the other one to make the first move for so long. Maybe that's why there's so much frustration and need right now. You can literally feel the tension between us. We needed this. We needed to feel and taste each other, and this is the time. This is our moment.

I realize I've lost dominance once I can feel myself lying on the bed, my back pressing into my mattress as Chord's body is on top of mine. There goes my one time to shine, but it doesn't even bother me at this very moment. At this moment, I'm literally fine with everything.

All I wanted, and all I needed, was him. All these days, all these days I was lying down here, all alone in my hotel room, staring at the ceiling, wishing and hoping someone would come to keep me warm, but no one did.

This is more than just keeping someone warm, though.

Every time our lips unlock, one of us presses them back together. They belong together, it doesn't feel right to feel them unlocked, anymore.

Our hands slide over each other's body, needing, wanting, greeding.

I unlock our lips for a few seconds, to take a deep breath. "_Chord, what are we doing?_" I mumble as his lips make their way towards my shoulder.

"_Saying goodbye and making history… Making sure we won't forget about each other…_" His answer does things to me. It's so…sweet… and somehow romantic.

I nod softly and press my fingers against his lips as I remember neither of us ever locked the door. I softly push his body off mine and make my way towards the door, locking it and turning around to face him. "_Just to make sure no one gets in the way of our history…_" I whisper softly, unzipping my pj dress, my back pressed against the door.

I keep looking into his eyes as he makes his way towards me. "_So… What about our history…_" I whisper, looking at him like this is some sort of game, which seems to be the breaking point to him. If this only were a game, I would be winning so hard.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist as he lifts me up and presses me against the door. "_Damn.._ Wh_y do you always have to do things like this to me_." He grins, pressing his lips back against mine and kissing me greedy as my upper body slams against the door because of the roughness of the kiss.

The both of us realize soon enough that the slams against the door are getting a bit loud. With his arms still wrapped around my waist he carries me towards the bed and literally throws me on it, but in a good way.

My pjs are most likely laying somewhere on the floor, not like I care. "_Let's keep this our dirty little secret, okay…_" I whisper softly as he lies down on top of me again.

"_Our dirty little secret…_" He mumbles nodding, unzipping his pants.

I look into his eyes one more time before letting our lips meet again.

We fell down the rabbit hole, ended up in Wonderland, and found each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WENDY! Here's your very special birthday present. I know I'm a bit late, but I hope you'll like and enjoy it anyway!<p>

At first I had this different idea about how I wanted this fic to go, but it was kinda basic, and I didn't really like it after all. So that's why it took me so long. I decided to give this fic some kind of 'dark twist' [thanks to Vivi] so I would keep myself interested in writing it too.

Enjoy!  
>I'm sorry it took me so long.<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes as I feel myself waking up in two strong arms, wrapped around me like I could leave any time, any day and he doesn't want me to. I rub my eyes and blink a couple of times to confirm I'm awake. I turn myself to my left and free myself from his tight embrace as careful as possible.<p>

As soon as I'm out of the bed I replace my underwear with a pair of new ones and a floral summer dress.

I quickly decided to open a window, because of the moist in the room, and to open the curtain. I look outside to see many, many paparazzi pointing their cameras at the window.

Shit.

I turn around to see Chord lying in the bed, still asleep.

Double shit.

I quickly close the curtains again and grab my phone.

"_Have you seen Chord? We haven't seen him since last night and I doubt he'd leave us without saying goodbye. Anyway, if you see him, take him with you to the restaurant we discussed last night. I guess you're still asleep? Text me once you're awake. Ps. There are shitloads of paparazzi outside. Good luck! xo - Lea_"

I quickly read the whatsapp message and response as fast as possible.

"_I am awake. Will go look for C now. See u soon!_"

I turn around and walk over to Chord. Found him. Of course you couldn't find him... It would be embarrassing if you could, though.

"_Chord? Chordy? Wake up_!" I kneel down on the mattress and lean my body over his, shaking his shoulders softly. "_We have to hurry... And leave_." I keep shaking his shoulders till I get a response.

A soft grown escapes his lips as he opens his eyes and rubs them. "_Mhmmfg, you didn't leave...?_" He mumbles as he rubs his eyes multiple times.

"_Why would I?"_ I stick my hand in his so he can get up. "_Now come on, get out of bed and get yourself ready. We need to hurry_."

His soft hand grabs mine as he pulls himself out of the bed.

"_Hm, why aren't the curtains opened? I need to see some daylight_." He walks over to the curtains, but I won't let him open them, won't even give him the chance to.

"_Don't open them_." I demand as I pull him away from the curtains. "_Unless you want to be on the news for the following 10 years and you want them to spread a picture of your naked body, then go ahead." _I raise my shoulders and walk over to the bathroom to brush my hair.

"_The others are at the restaurant already_." I mumble while brushing my hair carefully.

"_I bet they didn't have quite as a fascinating night as we did, though_." Chord smirks, making his way over to the bathroom and grabbing my hips.

"_With this cast, you never really know_." I smile, knowing he knows I'm right.

"_You're right._" He pulls me close and hides his face in my neck. "_I couldn't have wished for a better ending of an era._"

"_You're so..."_ I can't even find words to describe him, to describe us, to describe everything. Which says a lot, because I usually can.

I carefully replace his arms and turn myself around to see he still hasn't put any clothes on, or has made any progress. "_Are you kidding me? How many times do I have to repeat..._" He won't let me finish my sentence, knowing I'm right once again. _"I'm going, i'm going._" He grins, walking over to the bedroom.

Unbelievable.

After a pretty long time we're finally ready to leave.

"_And I thought women were the slowest ones.._." I sigh, shaking my head. "_Now let's go_." I try to say as enthusiastic as possible, if it were for me, we would've stayed in bed for hours, but we can't. Well, we can, but it wouldn't be nice towards the others.

I leave the keys and pass of the hotel room under a random object after I closed and locked the door.

"_How are we going to handle the paparazzi though_?" Chord asks as he looks at his phone, scrolling through the news.

"_Just like we always do. Just walk out together, not answering questions and pretending to be minding our own business, and pray they won't fit the pieces together_." I say as wise as possible as we walk out of the hallway.

As soon as we've entered the lobby we both seem to realize this isn't going to work. Maybe our plan wasn't that great after all.

Since when are they so into us? The lobby is filled with people directly attacking us with strange and annoying questions.

"_Are you still sad about Chord's decision to leave_?" "_Why are you so sad about him leaving?_" "_Chord, are you sad about having to leave Dianna behind?""Do you have any comments on the pictures_?" "_Do you know who posted them_?" "_Has Ryan seen them too_?" "_What does Ryan think of all of this_?" "_Does this mean Chord will be back on the show_?" The questions keep coming and coming, but I have no clue what they're even about.

"_Yes, of course I'm sad about having to leave, and so is Dianna. But can this nonsense stop? We have no idea what you're talking about, so I guess you're asking the wrong people the wrong questions. Now if you don't mind, we'd love to leave and go to our f..."_ They won't even let Chord finish, they won't even let us walk away, all they want is answers.

"_Let's go back_." I whisper as soft as possible as I back off. A pretty loud "_Excuse me_" escapes my lips as we make our way back up the stairs as fast as possible.

_"What was this even all about?"_ I wonder out loud, making our way back into the hotel room.

_"I have no clue. They probably just confused us with other celebs, we've literally been in here all day, so nothing strange could've happened. The cast probably just told them something sarcastic or they really confused us with some other random people_." Chord suggests, sitting down on the bed.

"_Or they really saw or heard something and we're fucked. Literally and not so literally._" I sigh, lying down on the bed, next to him. "_I'm worried_."

_"Don't be, lady. The paparazzi are just some fuckers. They love it when we're worried. They want us to go look on their sites, and defend it all on twitter, so they'll get more views on their lame pages. I think it's wise to leave and ignore them. Perhaps we'll go look at their pages at the restaurant_." He suggests extremely calm, while stretching and lying down next to me.

"_I'm not going to that restaurant. I won't leave this place before we both know what the hell they're talking about._" I hiss, crossing my arms and looking right up at the ceiling.

"_Oh c'mon, Di_." he murmurs, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

Our bodies literally fit into each other, like a puzzle.

"_What's the worst thing they could've possibly seen? Us hugging after the show? Wow! Juicy. They couldn't have seen anything else, because the doors and curtains we're 100% closed. Don't let those idiots ruin your day. You're better than that._" He softly strokes his fingers through my hair as we keep our eyes locked, his wise advices and words are so comforting, and his soft fingers are making it even better.

"_You're so... Wise... And sweet... And charming... And the perfect guy for me. And you'll always be that guy, no matter what crazy twists our lives will make. You deserve perfection_." I whisper, not even bothering to talk any louder, just to keep it intimate and between us.

"_So, I deserve you_?"

"_Even more... But we're both sticky bugs, that just keep following each other around and stay close to each other, I guess_." I giggle as I climb on top of him, on to his crotch. "_And we sure know how to make each other crazy._" I smile while poking my fingers into his chest, multiple times.

"_Crazy about each other, yes_." He grins, grabbing my hands and pulling me down, so I'm practically lying on top of him. "_Look at you, precious angel, being on top, for the first time in her life_."

"_Oh! Shut it!"_ I laugh, poking my fingers into his chest once again. "_Now hand me your phone._" I say as demanding, yet sweet as possible before he hands me his phone.

_"Yes, boss_."

I quickly start his internet browser and open tmz, without even wanting to look, I still want to know what they were talking about.

"_**EXCLUSIVE: Glee stars find comfort in each other**_."

It's all over the headline. Dear God. I can't even include Chord in this at the moment, I'm just fearing whatever I'll find, although I know, deep inside, all they could have seen was our hug on stage.

I open the link to see multiple pictures of Chord and I hugging each other tightly.

"_Glee stars Dianna Agron and Chord Overstreet find comfort in each other after his last show. The Glee stars have been hanging out together a lot, lately. Insiders told us they're having a great time together and both seem to like each other a lot. __  
><em>_**More exclusive news to come**_**!**" I read out loud, before turning his phone towards him.

"_More exclusive news to come? Bah, they wish_." He puffs. "_They mean: 'exclusive news cancelled', because they didn't get any answers today_."

"_What should I do? Call my PR team? What if they do have more info or whatever than we expect them to? They're the media. They're cruel_." I sigh, stroking my hand through my hair.

"_Di. Chill. They've probably read about it already and are probably calling around already. They're just trying to scare us and we have to show them that they won't win, and that we're both stronger and better than them_."

"_They said there is going to be more news, Chord! Last time they said that, they spoiled Alex's and mine entire love life and our issues. I don't want to go through that again. It was horrible._" I bark out, getting off him and standing up. Literally walking around the room with my hands on my head. I can feel myself falling down some near-to-panicking hole.

After exactly 7 rounds, Chord interrupts my panic by wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight. There's no way to escape, and I somehow don't want to either. His arms are so comforting and calming.

He slowly takes me to the bed just to sit down and hold me again. His strong arms fit around my body perfectly. It's like coming home. It's all I needed. Not a single word is being shared, it's all quiet. But it was all I needed to calm down, and he knows. I know he knows. He knows exactly what I need and want. And sometimes, he even knows it before I do, like a few seconds ago. I can't let go of this guy. It wouldn't be right.

Our moment is loudly being interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Wonderful timing.

I look up to see a letter lying on the floor. I thought our management would take care of all the bills.

_"I'll take it."_ I hesitate, standing up and walking towards the letter.

"_Wait... What if there's a bomb in there_?" He teases, walking at me. I know he's joking, but at this point, it wouldn't even surprise me. The people on this earth are crazy.

I shake my head, grab the letter and open it slowly.

My eyes slide over the words, and it doesn't take me long to get it.

"_Go answer the people in the lobby, or the exclusive news and pictures will come out more than soon. ;)._"


End file.
